Unexpected Birthday Events
by KyrenRose
Summary: Lucy's birthday has come around and everything did get off to a little rocky start . Lucy does start to enjoy her birthday but what happens when Fairy Tail's matchmaker decides to but in and give her the ' Ultimate Present ' what will follow ? First fanfic ,hope you all enjoy .Reviews greatly appreciated. Rated T for precaution and minimal swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lucy hummed along to a random tune in her head walking down the road by the river. The sun was shinning bright and warm that day and most of magnolia was enjoying the warm sunshine .There was a small breeze that day that was nice and cool since it was winter making a nice addition to the warm sunny day. Lucy closed her eyes enjoying the warm sun as she moved along the road next to the river to her guild .Though a few minutes later she open her eyes to the yelling of some fisherman "Lucy be careful " like they always did because they thought she walked too close to the river . She waved as she passed by and continued along enjoying the nice walk .Lucy was wearing an outfit similar to the one from the S-class exam except it had gold leggings and was blue and gold instead of white and blue ,thanks to Virgo who had commandeered her clothes this morning . Lucy sighed remembering the morning

-Flashback

Slowly opening her eyes Lucy yawned and felt well rested and warm and sat up relaxed .She moved her legs toward the side of the bed with a sleepy smile on her face .Only a few seconds later she found herself on the floor rubbing her side wondering why she was closer to the edge of her bed than normal since she tended to sleep in the middle of the bed .Lucy got up and stretched feeling more awake and turned to fix her covers only to have her relaxed feelings dissipate and her face heat up as she prepared to yell "Natsu get out of my bed !" The pink haired mage quickly sat up a little scared then recognizing Lucy he scratched his head "Oh Lucy ,I dropped of a present this morning but your bed looked so comfy and me and happy fell a sleep " he said. Lucy was giving Natsu a very scary glare when a blue cat began pulling on Natsu's sleeve "H-hey Natsu " the blue exceed said . Natsu looked scared a again and gave a smile " Happy birthday Lucy " he said quickly escaping through the window with Happy helping him with his quick getaway by using Areaia . Lucy let her anger leave and turned toward her closet grumbling only to stand in shock

.

.

" WHERE ARE ALL OF MY CLOTHES " she said looking for the culprit .Virgo in her usual maid outfit appeared behind Lucy and said "I have prepared clothes for you princess and have taken your clothes to the Celestial world " making Lucy jump.

.

Lucy then recovered "Virgo why did you take my clothes ?" but Virgo disappeared leaving Lucy once aging stunned and looking around for the cloths Virgo had apparently prepared for her.

- End of Flashback

Lucy smiled then remembering it was her birthday finding Natsu's 'gift' on the table ,if you could even call it a gift .She found a large raw fish ,obviously from Happy , and a box that had a silver key inside . Lucy didn't even inspect what the key was just hooked it on her belt and walked out of her house towards the guild " I wonder if anyone but my team remembered ?" she asked herself then laughed " I'm sure that today will be great ,but then knowing fairy tail things could easily get out of hand and ruin it " she said her mood quickly becoming nervous as she tried to shake it off as a chilly wind blew at her heels as she quickened her pace towards the guild .

Lucy entered the guild to find everyone already drinking and being merry . She smiled at the sight of seeing some of her old friends from other guilds here .Blue pegasus team from the Nirvanna incident ,'Mystogan …more likely to be here to see Erza who was being challenged to a fight by Natsu , Yukino was here quickly noticing Lucy waving and running towards her followed by Levy ,first master Maves was here unknown to the other guilds and was sitting on the bar counter laughing ,and surprisingly Rouge and Sting were here as well .3rd/6th master Makarov smiled and was drink a beer next to Maves . Levy handed lucy a present yelling " happy birthday Lucy " while smiling .

Lucy's POV:

I opened my present and I looked at the cover of a novel then hugged Levy ." I have been looking for this novel ,thank you so much levy " I said then saw a mob of mages running towards me yelling in varying tempos and times "happy birthday lucy " I smiled as all of my friends surrounded me some with presents in their hands well with the exception of Laxus who was in the corner not caring ,Rouge and Sting just talking to themselves with their exceeds ,and Gajeel who had yelled " happy birthday bunny girl" instead that I faintly heard as I was being herded to the tables .Cana drunkenly hugged me when I sat down and said it was too loud to drink but she didn't care right then . Everyone laughed and was enjoying themselves as they separated into their separate tables and groups .I felt Wendy hug me and then a blue exceed come and land on my head . Everything was so nice and I was smiling so much I think that my face might freeze that way ,I laughed at the thought when a huge cake carried in by Erza ,Gray ,and Natsu came in and I was astounded by how big it was when they did set it down .Suddenly all my celestial spirits were out and ( harp spirt) was singing happy birthday with the guild soon joining in "…tooooooooo yooouuuuu" they sang and Nastu yelled " Cake!" I laughed we could all tell what was on Natsu's mind .

Normal POV

Night had fallen and most of the citizens of magnolia had retired to their houses .The suns warmth had soon faded and a cold wind was blowing . Mirajane was sitting at the bar and serving drinks when she decided it was time to put her plan into action after all she was fairy tail's honorary matchmaker or at least she thought herself as one .Mira brought drinks over to rouge and sting were standing avoiding the rest of the party " Rouge ,Sting ! You both made it !" she said handing each a drink from her tray . Sting to the drink and drank heavily " Nah we were already here and noticed the chance to get free food ,didn't even get your invite " he said in such a way that you could tell he wasn't sober . Mirajane shrugged " Why don't you go tell Lucy happy birthday at least .I think your the last ones even if your just here for cake " she said then walked off smiling brightly over towards Natsu who was trying to get Gildarts to fight him " Gildarts fight me !" Natsu yelled excitedly .Gildarts just sat there with his drink " Not now enjoy the party " he just said but Natsu continued to pester him " Natsu come on ,enjoy the party " Mira jane said handing natsu a drink " Oh hey Mira ,fight me !" he yelled and Mira just smiled and said " Natsu just wait till the end of the party to fight don't want to be counted out early " she warned and walked over to Laxus who just sat there not caring . Mira put on her brightest smile and walked over slightly worried that Laxus wouldn't -" Mira ,what do you want " he said interrupting her thoughts ." Laxus drink some ,join the party ,have some of Lucy's cake " she said nudging him out of his seat where he snorted " You mean drink some of the spiked beer and spiked cake ,nope not this time Mira" he said pushing away the drink she had just set down " No this time I got a very special wind mage to help me " she said trying not to laugh as the blood drained from his face and mumbled " I need a drink " taking a long drink from the mug on the table then realized his mistake

"Damnit Mira ,you sneaky -"

" Now now ,I know your drunk but lets keep this a happy place for Lucy "

" Women !" he growled as she walked of over to Lucy quite smug as Laxus ,Sting ,Rouge ,and Natsu were near Lucy or starting to drift towards her .Mirajane nearly squealed with joy who could ask for a better present than a boyfriend …too bad Lucy didn't know yet but all for her…and the rest of the quilds amusement . The guild had been planning for weeks Lucy's birthday but nobody knew what to do for the finale ,well until I suggested to the master about having a battle with a very special prize and the details that we had talked about in secret .Mira couldn't believe how insistent the master had been about including his grandson ,he said that he wanted his son to gain humility and feel something but I suspected something not so different .Mira handed a drink to Lucy who laughed at how grey stole her drink .Mira wanted to blow up on grey ,how dare he use up her one extra and she didn't have time to wipe up a second batch …..what to do what to do ,grey obviously knew that we were doing I looked at him with a glare ,how dare he ! Wait was that a glimmer of - " Mira give me a drink already ,remember our deal that I would get drunk for the first time tonight " she said getting the last drink on my tray . I saw her drink halfway through before a drunken Eve came and drunk the rest of her glass " Can this get anymore messed up." she said quietly and left to the bar . Mira looked around finding the clock then back to the party . Laxus seemed to be gazing at Lucy but kept catching himself and tried to fein sleeping ,Sting and Rouge seemed to be in a heated argument with him pointing at Lucy ,Natsu had walked over to Lucy and was trying to con her out of her food ,Grey was close to Lucy but seemed to of froze himself to the spot ,Eve though was dropped over Lucy who seemed annoyed pushing him off .

Master got up " Hey YOU BRATS !" he yelled out to the guild causing everyone ,except for about 5 different people to stay silent and look at the Master . Makarov stood their menacingly for a few seconds then laughed and smiled " I know that every one wants to compete in Lucy's Birthday event but only 10 can compete this since you brats nearly destroyed the building the last time we had a birthday ," he wiped a tear from his eye then looked at the Guild " This year for the Finale I need for Lucy to exit the Guild for a few moments " he said looking at Lucy expectingly who then blushed about 50 shades of red then walked out of the guild with the doors closing behind her . the master sighed " then Natsu ,Laxus ,Cana ,Ezra , Grey ,Romeo ,and Gajeel's marks began to glow slightly " Now this year we are going to allow another Guild to participate ,Eve from blue pegasus and Sting and Rouge from Sabertooth ." he said then laughed " You all know how great the prize can get so let's just announce a clue about the prize " he lifted his hand and a image of food appeared and lots of people began to drool " Now Lucy come back in " The doors opened and Lucy walked in rather suspicious " Ready ? Begin" the master said and everything went to hell


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. I can't decide who will end up with Lucy so far sooo pm me who you think should be shipped and I'll post the results every chapter . Thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated .**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lucy was now outside around the big tree in the park where 10 people who surrounded it looked very confused . The rest of the guild was behind a magical barrier with Freed altering some of the runes .Nastu yelled at free " Hey Freed what's the big idea ." When the master raised his voice " All you brats will fight until one is left standing ,good luck ." He said then mumbled something and was able to walk out of the barrier .Laxus buzzed with electricity while Natsu was alight like a tiki torch .That was only the start .

Natsu :

I quickly took out Romeo ,lightly though , and I went to go fight Cana " I want that food." I screamed as a battle cry as I hit her with Fire Iron dragons fist . I thought that it had to be a buffet ,I mean why else would master put a for reward he knew how we could eat . I then thought about Lucy ,normally the reward included the birthday person in some way and my thoughts turned to Lucy cooking about 20 meals but I felt something other than hunger. That it was it like a light flutter and suddenly an image of lucy without the food came into my head but I waved it off ,I just wanted the food ….right ? …..RIGHT?She's my Namaka She's my Namaka She's my Namaka . I told my self over and over as I fought Cana .

I rushed at Cana " FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST" I yelled and she turned around with a drunken smile on her face and suddenly I was dodging several icicles .I took one hit to the arm but I managed to doge the rest .Cana laughed "Wow you must sure like Lucy to fight this hard ." She said and I could hear sarcasm in her voice . I took a deep breath and put my hands to my face "Fire Dragons Breath " I yelled and Cana fell over passed out before it even hit her dogging my attack and I saw onlookers scramble out of the way as my attack accidentally went outside of the arena .I walked over to Cana Laughing " Luce is my Namaka " I said quietly looking down .

Laxus :

I gave a glare to Jiji for a few seconds he just smiled .Mirajane you are dead when I get out of here ,the sneaky matchmaking demon . I stood there not wanting to participate ,I knew full well what the prize would be .Gramps may of put food as the clue but I knew that Lucy was going to be Mira into that mix and your going to get some matchmaking that is going to be very romantic . I had no wish to be hooking up with Lucy or and girl . I really didn't and thinking that I now gave a glare to Mira who made indications form to fight . I inwardly groaned I stomped over to Freed and tried to act my normal self ,the non caring part of my self .

" Freed I don't want to participate ,let me out ." I said sternly ,no way was I going to lose and no way was I going to win ,purgatory state . I stared down Freed who matched it

" Master said to not let you out for your own good ." He said in a no nonsense voice

" Freed let me out. " I said "

No" he said and walked away with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe

.

.

.

.

" Freed !" I said very angry

.

.

I turned away and surveyed the fight Natsu had defeated Cana ,Gray had defeated Erza who I could see smiling ,Romeo was laying on the ground KO'ed ,Gajeel was fighting Rouge but I could tell that Gajeel was not putting up any real fight pretending I guess , Eve and sting were fighting making the field rather cold . I just stood there figuring out a battle plan ,if I was going to be forced to fight then I would win . I started walking when my mind showed me a scene I'd rather forget as I went at least 2 shades of red .

Sting :

I was fighting the blond from Blue Pegasus ,the stupid idiot thought that he actually had a chance to win this thing .Thought he had a chance with Blondie . Eve was putting up a fight I could give him that but it wouldn't be enough ,thought it was making me very very cold . Another wintery blast of cold air and icy snow hit my back . I was going to pummel him into the ground . I stood there and watched the stupid pegasus ,I saw his pattern . I stood there still then put my hands to mouth and blew out a white light my Holy dragon roar . Eve was hit directly by it and hit the rune wall and pushed out when he lost consioness . Stood there with a grin I then walked away ,so easy Blondie was going to be mine . Maybe I'd even be able to get Blondie to come to saber tooth and leave these stupid fairies .I smiled at the thought when and icy block hit me I shivered at the cold why did I get both icy wizards . I Looked at grey who had a determined look on his face and smiled "You too ?" I laughed " fine then lets get down to it then " I said with a smirk (italics) Mine (italics )

MiraJane :

I smiled and glanced at the clock then back to the battle noting the statistics . Ezra ,Cana ,Eve ,Gajeel : out Laxus ,Natsu ,Gray ,Sting ,Rouge : in . Everything was mostly going by the plan . I then laughed at Laxus face who seemed to of gone a shade or two red ,yes every thing was working well .Lucy you are going to get a boyfriend . I watched the battle a little annoyed that gray was still in , once I had wanted to get Lucy and gray together but Gray had Juvia. He needs to realize how Juvia felt about him . I watched him ,I guess he was determined to be dense as Natsu . I watched the clock wind down and hit the 12:00 mark then shifted my gaze to the battle field Laxus ,Natsu ,Gray ,Sting ,Rouge suddenly all fell over and the rues came down " We have a tie " I yelled cheerily and everyone mumbled something about this being unfair but then more excited to see what would happen .The master and I looked each other and nodded " A We have tie between Laxus,Rouge ,Sting ,Gray ,and Natsu . He said then smiled your prize is a one week vacation to a location of your choice with Lucy but this place has to be one of these locations ."he said and raised his hand and 5 scrolls appeared in his hand " circle which one you want an return it to me by tomorrow " he said and walked off .

Normal :

The competitors were then placed back at the guild in the infirmary all a sleep .Romeo though was taken home because he only had a slight concussion and was smiling as he walked home even though he looked pretty tired .Lucy however was nowhere to be seen . The rest of the guild was pretty worried about her but figured that Mira had gotten her home before the battles happened because none of them recalled seeing her there . Natsu was the first to wake up and complained how the bed wasn't comfy like Lucy's then went bright red finding that some of his guild mates were still around him . He shivered unlike him since he tended to run hotter than most people finding that the window was open and snow was starting to fall down slowly like little dancers or white confetti .

Natsu walked over to the window without any trouble and closed it tightly . He yawned and frowned " I guess that fight did take a lot out of me ." He said walking out the door .Natsu would rather sleep on his or Lucy's bed because those cots were not exactly comfortable .Though walking out Natsu was stunned to see the master sitting in the doorway to the exit of the guild with the moon light lifting half the guild in shadows ."Hey Gramps ,what cha doing ? " Natsu called out with my hands over his head smiling . Gramps didn't reply except for holding out a scroll .Natsu picked it up and looked at it the smiled largely " I won !, take that Gray ,I get a free vacation " Natsu stared at it a while longer then circled one of the choices " thanks gramps " he said walking out shivering lightly . He the walked to the direction of Lucy's house smiling the whole way . Natsu was all alone since Happy must of gone back to their house when he was in the infirmary .Natsu scaled Lucy's house wall quickly and quietly due to much practice and pushed on the window " Locked ?" he whispered to himself and looked at it confused then tapped on Lucy's window trying to see if she was there but only saw shadows ,nothing definable . Natsu sighed then walked back to his house " Luce rarely locks her window ,and when she does she's mad at me .What did I do now ?" He said to himself and opened the door to his own house finding Happy already a sleep . Natsu smiled slightly the fell a sleep in his own bed finding it much softer than the cots .

Laxus woke up next but much later and early on the morning .The window had frosted over and sunlight was filtering in .He woke up groggily feeling slightly cold and opened his eyes to find more blankets when he noticed that he was in the infirmary and had a crick in his neck . He massaged his neck and tried to recall the last part of the event only to end up blank . He shook his head and got up leaving the bed messy like Natsu .He walked out the infirmary only to have the master looking up at him with a scroll . Laxus shook his head " No way Jiji " he said walking around the master only for him hold him up " Yes you are ,you won and you will abide by the rules " he said sternly and pushed the scroll to laxus who sighed and looked at the choices then raised and eyebrow " Would I be expelled again if I don't do this " he said looking at the master .Who had a little angry mark on his forehead " Yes Laxus ,if that's what it takes " he said slowly . Laxus sighed again and circled one then thrust the scroll back to the master and walked out of the guild .

Laxus walked out to the forest to a little house that he was staying at away from of the people of magnolia .Laxus sat down on his couch and once again tried to recall last night then wondered where Lucy was " Lucy ? Why are you thinking about Lucy get it together Laxus ,Mira probably had you drugged get it together " he told himself only to gain a few shades redder when he thought about the vacation spots ,something fishy . He then went even redder " Crap ! Those were all from the top ten couple vacation destinations and I just chose number one of those " he said to himself and clenched his jaw and pounded his fist on the table .He then brooded for a while only stopping when he had a thought _Wonder what would happen if I went along with this plan would Lucy and I-_ Laxus cut the thought off but a few still leaked_ I wonder if I could make her love me - I wonder if I could love he- I wonder what cou- I wonder if she's my mate _ Laxus had tried to cut the rest of the thoughts out like pugging the hole but the last thought rang out from his head. Laxus immediately stood up and walked out of his house " I need to keep moving maybe that will keep me from drifting " he said to himself.

Gray got up feeling okay but the bed he was on was not comfy at all .Midmorning is when he woke and looked around seeing the two empty beds that were all messy he frowned and walked to the door where the master was sitting in front of and held out a scroll and Grey had a light smile touch his lips ,he had a chance after all . Grey quickly took the scroll and looked at his options then circled it and handed it back to gramps who nodded .Gray said nothing to the guild as he walked out who were already having fun drinking ,eating ,and being a guild . Grey out towards his house with that faint smile still on his lips then widened from time to time before disappearing when he slipped inside his house and fell a sleep quickly in his bed .

Sting woke up in a very uncomfortable bed and rolled out of it .Why am I still in Fairy Tail he wondered and saw the Master of the guild in front of the door looking like he was meditating. Sting got a slight chill down his back and looked around seeing that two beds had very recently had an occupant and once again shivered .Sting walked up towards Fairy Tail's master who then held out a scroll and Sting lost color taking it and opening up then regained it along with a smile . Sting circled one and walked out the door saying " When he wakes up tell Rouge that I went to our normal place ." he said and walked out with the rest of the guild watching him this made him rather annoyed " don't you guys have something to do other than stare at me " he said walking out the door to his favorite pub .He quickly ordered a dink and sat down mug in hand . Thinking about last night he smiled looking like a drunk idiot and muttered under his breath " Blondie's mine " he said possessively then drinking a bit more Rouge woke up and looked around looking for his exceed then remembering that those two had teen a hiatus from them to go talk to the exceeds in this area .He sighed and got up to find that he was only one in here with the Guilds master and he was sure that his hair was standing one end when really it just lifted a little bit as he walked forward towards the master who handed him the last scroll on his bag . rouge hose one one of the options but noticed that something seemed a bit …off . The master quickly took the scroll back and looked at Rouge " He said that has was going to be in your normal place " then left with Rouge already out the door of the Guild .


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for all the replies now for the current results;**

**Laxus: 4**

**Natsu: 1**

**Rouge: 1**

**Sting: 0**

**Gray: 0**

**Stil open to voting .Reviews greatly appreciated and thank you for reading .**

* * *

Chapter 3

Natsu :

I woke up to the sound of pounding on my door and rolling out of my bed groggily I opened the door to find …Lucy ? " Luce what are you doing here ?" I asked but felt bad when she kinda looked hurt " I'm here to let you know that it's time to go for our vacation ." she said showing me her bag I panicked ,had I slept that long 'WHY HADN"T HAPPY WOKE ME UP ' I looked around for that traitorous blue cat " I don't think I'm ready yet " I said only for Lucy to get really close passing me . I smelled vanilla and flowery scent ,it smelled wonderful . I had smelled it before but it's always faint and not strong or over powering but right now my nose was filled with it . I sighed halfway to heaven when Lucy yelled " Natsu !" I turned around seeing my bag already packed " Oh thanks Luce " I said when she looked at me like I was dumb " You had it like this on the couch " she said then dropped her bag near the couch and getting really close to pass me again I heard her say " Follow me ,I want to show you someplace really cool that I found before we leave" I nodded to be rewarded with a smile that made my heart beat faster I then followed closely enjoying the smell of Lucy and thinking how much she looked good running in the woods 'Wait why was I thinking that ' I questioned myself . I followed without any more questions and I was smiling from ear too ear . She then started walking gaining her breath and then stopped near a little brooke and smiled "Isn't this place beautiful."she said taking it all in then smiling at me . I smiled back saying " Nothing can compete with you though " I found my self saying much to my confusion I felt more words lump in my throat that I stopped what is going on .I felt several words threading to spill out " Luce I- " finally able to stop because she was very close and looking at me expectantly and putting her hands behind my head making me shiver… but in a good way. I pushed against her to try to get her off of me when we bumped into a tree with me very close and accidentally trapping her . I blushed furiously when I saw her close the distance and put her mouth on mine .My body wouldn't respond to my commands except only for my heart to beat faster and then I was kissing Lucy back "Luce " I said before being cut off and I was in heaven and felt her hands trail down my back where I shivered with …pleasure . I then felt her hugging my arm and I smiled wickedly when I felt a sharp claw in my side .I saw happy under me saying " Natsu get up your squishing me " he said breathless . I rolled over letting happy free when he said " Nightmare again Natsu ,your berthing hard and your flushed "he said . I felt heat already in my cheeks and my breath coming shortly and the lingering pleasure along with the scent of vanilla and soothing flowers fading from my nose . I got up abruptly and looked at happy " Do you think you could spend the day with Carla and Wendy ? I need some alone time ,sorry Happy." I said seeing Happy's disappointed face staring up at me the exiting the cabin when I collapsed on the sofa . I touched my lips " Was that …a dream ?" I muttered remembering how vivid the deem was and sighed happily then looked around alarmed and thought to scared to say 'did I just dream dirty about Luce ,my Namaka ,my friend ,my team mate ?' My heart was racing " what does this mean ?" I asked softly expecting no answer when I heard a banding on the door .

Laxus :

I woke up with a start .I held my head " No this is not happening ,Damnt Mira "I said and got up then rushed off to Natsu's and pounded on door .I waited for a few seconds then pounded again only to find the door only to find Natsu opening it only a slightly like he was afraid of what might come in . I stood there rather confused then I looked hard at him " Did you just have a dream about Lucy ?" I asked urgently and watched as I saw him blush madly and I stopped a growl in my throat " Yeah ,but it didn't mean anything " he said nonchalantly then I knew and I walked off .I left Natsu with his confused face and with a bored expression I walked into the guild .I walked to the bar and looked down ignoring everyone except Mira .I made sure she was still there while thinking back over my dream and jealousy spike through me while I ignored it .That dream and these feelings are fake ,that I knew ,I had to get Mira to give me the antidote or when this wears off I don't need this added to my bad rep sheet and Lucy staring at me for the rest of my life with hopeful eyes if anything happened. Nope ,don't need that .Actually I wanted to ask Mira why I even was considered ,me and Lucy ? HA! Like we were even compatible . I felt my heart break slightly each time I repeated those words in my head over and over again . I was going to do this until I could talk to Mira alone or it stopped hurting ,I had to get rid of these's feelings .I replayed the dream where I watched as Natsu had his hands all over Lucy .I nearly scrunched my nose in disgust and hurt .I had tried to get them away but I couldn't do anything ,for the first time in a long time I had felt desperate .

Sting :

I ordered another drink . I had to get those images of Natsu and Lucy out of my head .The Lucy that I knew currently would never do that to Natsu ,or at least of her free will .Rouge and I quickly figured out we had the same dream when we both blushed heavily . I watched as night started to fall once more . Rouge and I drank our last drinks and returned to our hotel .I looked at Rouge and he nodded as we both went to sleep . We agreed that if ether one of us could control a double dream from now on we had to make the same sign with our hands 3 times .I loved how warm my covers were and the bed soft ,but I hated the color .Brown with yellow swirls ,not my favorite colors but at least they were warm . I fell asleep slightly snoring very warm and hoping that we did not share a dream again .

Rouge :

I heard my partner fall a sleep softly ,but I could not .The dream that we shared was just too personal and I didn't want to end up in another .I remember falling a sleep after having so many drinks of beer and passing out . I could smell slightly and Lucy's invoked to many feelings from me that normally only came when I was battling .I wish Froche was here next to me ,I was still worrying that I would become evil and become my evil self that killed Sting ,my 2nd best friend .Froche of course was my first . I sighed letting the arm feeling of the covers over take me .I doubt that I would dream share again since we hadn't gotten into and of that kind of magic in a while so we should be safe .

Lucy :

I yawned reaching my house . Mira had me over at her house when I fell a sleep nearly on my cake ,right before the fight . I ended up sleeping nearly all day and I was still tired ,hope I wasn't getting sick again ,right before a 5 week vacation that I was getting .I was excited but the master hinted something about people coming with me ,I hope the entire guild wasn't coming .I could just guess at how much the damages would be and it didn't look good .But still I was happy to sleep on Mira's bed rather than those cots .Mira said something about it being inconsiderate to make me sleep in a room full of men . I didn't know what she meant and she wouldn't give me any details . I opened my door and felt warm ,I loved being warm so I really don't like the mountains . I snuggled up in my pink covers happy to have my soft bed again . I looked out the window slightly and noticed it locked . I laughed "must of forgotten to unlock it after I left the house " she said unlocking it and laying my head on my pillow .

Natsu :

I didn't know what to do then it hit me " If I stay here what I saw would be more likely to happen ,but if I'm somewhere else then it couldn't happen " I said happily . I quickly headed out the door then my mood dropped .The only person who would even let me into their house or wasn't locked up tight was Lucy .Hotels were to expensive to stay at for 4 weeks and even then I would be stuck with her on the train and in a hotel for an entire week . I groaned " Damnit all " I moaned and then wondered where is Lucy ? I was near her house and it would only take a second ,or at least this is what I told my self . I was a bit troubled by Laxus and how he knew .I had called after him but he had just kept walking but I swore I could feel my life slipping away with the death glare that was in his eyes when he looked at me . I was next to Lucy's house and I could smell Lucy had been in her house recently .I smiled and scale the wall like I had done the night before and instead of the window being like a wall I pushed open like it wanted too . I saw Lucy curled up i her covers trying to get warmer and her hair sprawled out behind her . It took all my willpower to not lay down next to her . I saw happy finally waking up in my arms . I putt him on the window seal where he yawned and dropped onto Lucy's bed and curled up near her head . I smiled and I couldn't rest anymore I softly layer on her bed and closed the window and put my arm around her and fell sleep . I found my self 'in a random looking house but I couldn't move anything but I saw someone sleeping on the couch ,I couldn't quite se their face so I couldn't quite recognize them then I saw Lucy enter the room softly heading towards them . I realized now that I was dream sharing ,and that someone was dreaming about my Luce ! I found my self moving and I tried to grab onto Luce with all my might but my hands went straight through her . I stood their shocked as I heard Lucy call out sweetly " Sting" I wanted to bash his face right then .He had no right to have Lucy call him like that . Then I noticed her hand and instead of pink I saw a yellow color ,where her oink fairy tail mark was supposed to be a yellow guild symbol that was definable in this light . Lucy would never leave us ,I wanted to scream . I just wanted to wake up before I saw what was coming and so that I could give a fellow dragon slayer a piece of my mind . I watched as Lucy pulled the covers back " Sting " she said sweetly again and then her smell invaded my nose ,I was going to be in heaven and hell for a for a while apparently .Sting started to move and Lucy smiled and pet his head and leaned down . Now I was mentaly screaming .

Sting :

I felt some one petting my hair and made it feel like it was buzzing from Laxus's lightning but it felt nice .Whoever was doing this I wanted them to continue ,it was so nice . I stayed still enjoying the feeling when the smell of vanilla and flowers overloaded my nose . Whoever this was I wanted them to stay like this forever . I heard my self start purring oddly enough ,I had never done this before .I felt soft lips touch my forehead and I wanted more .opening my eyes I watched shocked as Blondie contused petting my hair and was close to my face " Time to wake up sting " she said smiling and getting up .I saw her hand now had a yellow Saber tooth marking .Something inside me wanted to jump for joy and then kiss Blondie .whoa where did that come from .sure she was cute but I had never wanted to kiss her before . I got up as well and was glad to see that all my normal clothes were on . I watched as she moved towards the kitchen in my normal house .I didn't know how I got here but I noticed subtle changes of more colors and bigger bed and that there was other than just my stuff here . What was going on ? I saw some girl clothes in the hamper and Blondie starting to get everything to cook something with like she knew where everything was . I stood there stunned ,had Blondie moved in with me ? I walked over and stood behind Blondie as she made breakfast .She looked over smiling " I know you want some but it has to cook first " she said and continued cooking "So Blondie what are you cooking ?" I said and she looked at me weirdly " The last time you called me that was right after I joined Saber Tooth ." She said with a small smile like she was remembering . I was glad to hear that she really did join Saber Tooth but something was bothering me " Remind me ?" I said sweetly and she took out the contents on to a napkin . Blondie turned around and held my hand " Hmmm well I think it started with you kissing me " she said getting closer then said in my ear " With us having fun and dancing " she said then gave me a light kiss walking away . My mind blanked for a few seconds and I followed her over to the table . I came close up behind her held her by her waist and nuzzled her and a purr came from my throat again and she smiled and whispered " By me becoming your mate " I felt like everything was right but then at the same time I was shocked to my very core of my being .I had chosen Blondie as my mate . I kissed her passionately felling electricity every where . I felt like I was best I had ever been " What did I call you then " I said and she laughed " Luce " she said and I felt like I was spinning when suddenly my shoulder was on fire or something even hotter and I screamed and found my self waking up breathing heavily and Rouge waking up with an angry look . I looked down to see the burn mark of a hand in my shoulder .


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here is another chapter early since my friend couldn't deal with the cliff hanger .I got a few more votes so here is the rankings for the 2nd time tonight **

**Laxus:6**

**Rouge:2**

**Natsu:1**

**Gray:1**

**Sting:0**

**Thanks again for reading and reviews greatly appreciated .**

* * *

Chapter 4

Natsu:

I watched as Sting kissed and flirted with Luce .I felt my blood boil as he held her . I was about to try to pull him away again when she said "By me becoming your mate " I heard my self growl deep enough that it actually scared me but I would never let Luce leave or leave with Sting .She belonged with Fairy Tail and hearing her say that she wanted to be with him was more than I wanted to bear . I was trying to wake up I had to wake up when she answered "Luce " . I roared and pulled Sting away weirdly making contact and hearing him scream in pain . I saw that my hand was hotter than it ever had been before . I wouldn't be surprised if I had just accidentally branded him or scarred him for life . I felt some sick retribution for that and I was okay with it and I still wanted to punch his face in .I then saw Lucy look at Sting in horror then at me . I never wanted to be looked at that way by Lucy ever again .Then gasps and yells from behind me some in outrage but most in triumph " What the Hell "

Lucy:

I had just woken up from a nice dream about partying with my celestial spirits again when I felt all nice and warm. My bed was more folded around me than normal but I felt safe and protected . I just wanted to stay and feel good but I knew the others from the guild would probably worry about me and I was going on my vacation today . I started to push the covers off when I felt an arm pull me closer to the pile of blankets . I squeaked and tried to move away again when the arm pulled me even closer and encircled my entire waist and I felt the body let their head on my shoulder when I saw pink hair and a white scarf .I sighed now knowing that it was stupid Natsu but I didn't know how to get out of this one ,I was too weak to push him of even if he was sleeping. I then felt his hand start to heat up on my side . I soon had another reason his hand was starting to hurt ,a lot ."Natsu ,NATSU " I started yelling as it heated up even hotter .I knew that I was getting at lead small burns as I tried to remove his hand . I screamed and suddenly the heat turned off as I scrambled to get away . I sat in the corner of my room starting to peel away my burned shirt as it hurt like crazy . I heard Natsu pop up and was breathing heavily and under his breath " Luce Luce Luce ,where is Luce " I groaned as I pealed off the last of the shirt in horror seeing a large bad burn in the shape of a hand print . Natu's eyes then found me and I saw him looked shocked and really angry .He quickly came over to me saying " who did this Luce ? What can I do ?" he said accidentally touching my burn and I stumbled not to whimper " Natsu get away from me " I said lethally and i saw him back off confused I looked at him with disbelief " You don't remember nearly branding me 5 minutes ago " I said harshly as Natsu who flinched and looked at his hand like he was trying to figure something out I sneered in disgust and pain . How could one of my best friends and secret crush hurt me like this ? I watched as Natsu tried to get near me again but I gave him a death glare .He hung his head low and exited off the window seal using happy's aera who was looking at me sadly .I tried getting up and mageing that I was in a slow turtle pace to the bathroom where I had aloe jelly and some light first aid but nothing for the type of burn I had . I was going to have to get Wendy ,who was at the guild most likely .Wait ! I looked outside .It was the middle of the night .Wendy was probably a sleep in her apartment halfway across town twice the distance from my house . I wrapped up my burn with generous amounts of aloe and laid down on my bed ,I'm just going to stay here until morning I said trying to fall a sleep .

Laxus :

I woke suddenly from my dream rather glad that Natsu had figured out away to cut off the dream even though it seemed rather painful .I looked around and saw Mira finishing off with her last customer . I watched as they walked out and she turned towards me " Wish you would of just stayed a sleep ." She said looking down then walked behind the bar and handed me a drink . I held the mug in my hand and watched the beer swirl as I moved the cup " Mira I want you to remove what ever spell, enchantment , or whatever potion you put in my drink now " I said rather angry she just smiled " I can't Laxus ,only by letting this play out will it go away ." She said and started cleaning a cup " I don't want the consequences of what's going to happen at least tell me how to ignore it " I said staring into my drink now " Laxus " she said like she was rather annoyed " What I did only makes you all share dreams from each point of view and slightly ,slightly make you think about a person more .Meaning that your feelings are your own ." SHe said and I looked up and she had stars in her eyes " Wouldn't be cute to see what your kids look like I mean LaLu " she said with hearts in her eyes and I sat their shocked "Kids?LaLu? What the hell Mira " She smiled at Laxus " If you are coming to me that means that you must be really desperate ,meaning that you must be having trouble ,meaning you must really like her Laxus x Lucy !" she squealed hurting Laxus's ears who turned away not wanting to hear anymore an walking out of the guild as quick as he could .

I slammed my door to my house . I was on the edge of believing Mira yet the other half was denying like a mule . I layer down on the couch feeling very sleepy then sat up straight "Nope" I said walking out " talk to Blondie figure out there ,don't fall a sleep " I said walking but feeling very sleep deprived and noticed my magic was low ,was I not really falling a sleep but going into a trance ? This situation just seems to be getting worse and worse . I walked up to Blondie's house and pounded on the door .I smelled the air .Blondie was in there ,I knew it but Natsu's scent was stronger than normal if he wasn't here .I pounded again after a few minutes but still no answer . I saw that Blondie's window was open then "Blondie !" I called waiting for a answer .hearing none I climbed blonde's wall and climbed in the window accidentally falling on her bed .I heard Blondie scream and I tried getting away as fast as I could but not without an elbow to the face and some scratches .I stood by the door with my hands over my chest trying not to blush .Blondie wasn't looking at me but focusing on something on her stomach yelling " dammit Natsu !Why did you come back ?I'm not accepting any apologies ! If you want to help get out and get Wendy !" My expression soured .She thought I was Natsu and he had done something wrong but why did she need Wendy . Blondie hissed at something Then continued yelling " How could you burn me Nat-" She looked up to see it was me . She looked at me shocked and was about to yell something when I said " Why do you need Wendy ? What do you mean Natsu burned you?" I asked when she pulled back the covers and I saw a very bad burn that was blistering very badly but still able to be recognized as a hand print . I remembered my dream/trance and looked sternly at her " Were you sleeping with Natsu last night ?" I asked Blondie blushed " EHHHH? What ? Not like that ! Stupid Natsu came in when I was a sleep !" she said and I blushed "I wasn't referencing that ." I stated then sighed .I walked over and picked up Blondie carefully who quickly tried to get out of the hold " Sorry but I have the proper medical supplies at my house and you'll be closer to Porlyusica since Wendy went on a mission yesterday. Trust me I don't want to do this any more than you do ." I said .But for completely opposite reasons I added silently and carried her out the door .Blondie seemed to be blushing and this was rather awkward with silence " So how did Natsu burn you ?" I asked and Blondie answered bitterly " I was a sleep when I woke up and I couldn't get out of my bed because Natsu was holding me and wouldn't let me leave.I tried but just brought me closer then his hand started getting hotter and hotter .I tried to wake him up but for some reason he wouldn't and he was effectively buying his hand into my skin. I don't know how my best friend could do this to me even if I was a sleep " the venom in her voice was tangible .I'm sure that Cobra would of loved try some poison that matched the venom . We were at my house by the time she finished and I kicked open the door and put her on the couch and quickly walked off to the bathroom and grabbed the needed supplies .I came back to find her a little nervous and skittish and jumping at my voice " Don't suppose you know how to do this by your self ?" I asked with Blondie replying " No I don't" I said nothing then sat down on the floor near then end of the couch and sighed while she ,very red by the way ,pulled up her shirt so I could dress the burn . As I did I accidentally touched her stomach and I noticed how soft it was .I quickly stood up and looked around "I you have to do is cover it " I said and walked out the door .I needed to clear my mind if I was going to not go insane . I sat in the forest in a mediating position noticing slight footsteps ,had Blondie followed my out here? I looked up to the forest surrounding me and saw a figure in the shadows that then stepped forward with his head low " Where's Lucy I smelled here scent in the forest but lost it after a while but I know that you were with her . " He said with a rough voice and I wanted to hit him .I got up and walked over with my hands clenched .He watched me come over and asked once again " Where's Luce ?" I was only a few feet away and a few bolts were escaping my hands " do you know what you did to Blondie ?" I asked .Natsu looked disgusted but I realized after a few seconds with himself " Yes I know but I didn't mean to ,I had a stupid dream " he said the last part quietly and I knew what he was talking about but that did not justify his actions " I remember the dream but burning sting like that just for petty jealousy was not worth hurting Lucy like that " I said annoyed to Natsu's shocked voice " Oh so you haven't found out ?" I said with a dark humored voice and his angry one answering "What ?"

Sting:

I looked at my shoulder while Rouge took care of it " What the how did I get burned this badly in a dream ?" I asked and rouge just grunted " Rouge I know you know something tell me what the hell it is " I said and rouge looked at me " You should tell me whether or not you were in control ?" he said like he was stating a fact I remembered the dream " Yeah I was ." I said and saw Rouge clench his fist then release it " Apparently it is not just us two that is seeing each other's dreams ,from what I could tell Laxus, Natsu ,and Grey were also there but Lucy seemed to be of your imagination " he said like a college professor I blushed "Those fairies were watching me ?" I said really disgusted " Well they seemed to be forced there " he said then went back to his bed and fell a sleep .


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for such a long wait I've been busy . The current standings are **

**Laxus:6**

**Rouge:2**

**Natsu:2**

**Grey:1**

**Sting:0**

**Thanks for reading and being patient (or not )reviews appreciated. A longer chapter coming but this one is a bit short sorry .Feel free to suggest anything for the story.**

* * *

Chaper 5:

Anonymous :

I watched these little events play out and laughed to my self all quite funny . I might as well let Lucy have her little vacation .My plans were going fine and I could allow for my friend to enjoy herself before everything happens .I turned off the viewing Lacarima .I returned to my project and laughed at how gary tail was going to finally be brought down .Brought down by my own hand not even to be allowed to let Zeref give them the honor of being destroyed by himself .I laughed evilly " Oh wait that sounds too cliche "I mumbled as I went over and drank some sweet tea .

Gray :

I woke up not at all happy but slightly relived that I had gotten a full night sleep with out the dreams waking me up after I had gone to sleep .I stretched and put on some clothes and got a few snacks out of my refrigerator and sat down slowly munching on them feeling a small cold wind across my shoulders .I looked out at my window and shivered " I hope we don't get a blizzard who knows how bad that could get " I mumbled . I got up but my legs felt shaky I looked around but everything started to go yellow .I put my hand on the table feeling my legs go out but I couldn't hold my self up .I saw the floor rush up to my face when I suddenly was in the woods .

Laxus :

I was about to punch Natsu when I found my self laying down on my bed " What the hell ?" I said confused getting up .I looked outside seeing that snow was falling heavily and I was freezing .I pulled on my coat that was hanging in the corner and walked down stairs .I wonder if Blondie brought me back to the house .I walked down the stairs to the smell of food . I smelled a strong scent of vanilla and floral scent to bacon and biscuits .I walked into the kitchen the scent strangely good all mixed together .Then I froze seeing that it was Lucy cooking everything noticing I walked into the kitchen who gave me a large smiled and waved to spatula . SHe was wearing a shirt that sowed off some of her stomach .I saw black curling lines along with some straight ones where her burn was . This worried me and I walked over a few steps before it hit me " This is a dream " I said and Lucy laughed and turned off the burner and walked over " Nope this real life " she said getting closer .I had seen enough of the other's dreams to know what was going to happen so I willed myself to turn away but I couldn't walk away .I tried lifting my foot but my body wasn't responding .I felt Lucy getting closer and my wall crumbling and I was really disappointed in myself .The great Laxus made immobile by one of the weak mages of Fairy Tail .I felt her hand lightly touch my back and electricity but a hundred times better shot from that point as she came around slightly dragging her hand .I wanted to groan but I made myself stay silent ,I would not cave .Her save appeared around coming closer and I couldn't look away .Blondie looked worried " What's wrong Laxus ?" she said and I wanted her to say my name again but it took all my willpower to say nothing. I stood there and she then smiled " Nothing huh?" she said then laughed "Let's see if I can cheer you up ?" she said getting closer and I saw what was happening but I latterly couldn't do anything about it . Blondie was a few inches from my face and quickly closed the distance . I felt her lips hit mine and I felt my resolve disappear .

Gray :

I watched the two and saw Laxus start kissing her back when I noticed that I could see Natu's weak outline along with Sting both looking like they wanted to kill him but took no steps further .I watched as the fake Lucy had Laxus push her to the wall when sting walked forward . Natsu pushed him back though so apparently this two had some kind of physical body and Natsu was stealing glances at Lucy looking tortured .I watched as Natsu kept Sting at bay while Laxus continued kissing Lucy the stopped and walked away much to Lucy's confusion and everyone else's .He was shaking and shut the door behind him locking it a he went in . I saw him stare as the mirror as I passed through the wall " I know you guys are watching so can someone end this dream ,I don't care if it hurts " I heard him say and Natsu glared daggers at him like he was insane . Laxus then sighed when he started shaking like someone was trying to wake him up .

Lucy:

I walked into the rain worried about Laxus .It had been several hours and he still hadn't come back and the snow was starting to pile up .Walking out there with dawn starting to come through the trees I felt like a princess in a winter wonderland and I laughed happy as could be . walking through the trees I then saw two people laying on the ground next to each other .I gasped seeing Laxus's fur cost and Natsu's scarf and rushed up to them . Isaw that both were sill living but out cold and very cold . I shook Laxus " Come on Laxus ,I can't carry you and Natsu back to your house .Wake up ." said but no resins and I groaned then remembered my keys . I took out Loke's key " Key of the Lion ,Loke" I said and look appeared next to me " Lucy ,what do you need ?" he said and I pointed at Natsu and Laxus "Can you carry these two back to Laxus's house " I said and Loke nodded but then noticed my stomach " What happened why didn't you call me ?" he said worried and I looked at Natsu with a glare " I was kinda trapped by Natsu ,don't be afraid to carry him ruffly " I said and walked back toward the cabin with Loke following with Laxus and Natsu .

I walked in the cabin thankful for the warmth and Loke ,not very gently , put Natsu on the ground by the door and Laxus on the couch . I yawned and Loke looked at me " maybe you should go to sleep Lucy ,I'll watch over these two if you want ." he said worried but I waved him off " No I'll be fine ,I'll go make some breakfast ." I said and moved to the kitchen and looked in Laxus's fridge and frowned " Boy's " I muttered and pulled out the non-expired items and started cooking them up

Laxus :

I was still in the bathroom but Lucy was calling to me to come out .I suddenly felt much warmer and Blondie's voice seems far off and the smell seemed fake compared to another coming through my nose .I closed my eyes and I saw that I was in my house and Natsu was by my door . I Looked around not trusting anything and looking around corners for Blondie . I heard Natsu wake up and I looked back to see him look around confused and his eyes land on me and I looked away uncomfortable . I could smell breakfast being made but I was afraid to what would happen .I took a deep breath and saw Blondie cooking multiple things and not noticing my approach " What are you doing ?" I asked with my arms crossed and she looked at my with eyes that seemed a little mad " I'm making breakfast you idoits ,now let me finish " she said as I walked out of the kitchen I sat on the couch waiting for Blondie to come out with the food .Natsu sat in the corner with his head low .

I perked up when Blondie came up with about 3 plates of food and setting them on the table . She sat down without acknowledging any of us .I got up and started eating from one plate since lucy seemed to be eating from one and I put a pice of bacon in my mouth . It was some of the best bacon I have ever had . Blondie must of seen my expression because she said " I used to take lessons from my chef when i was a little girl " .I was amazed at how good of a cook she was . I saw Natsu get up and star eating off of his plate then looked up at Lucy .Wait since when have I called Blondie Lucy . " I'm sorry Luce ,I didn't know that I had hurt you or that I was hurting you " he said with such of a voice that made me want to cry but not for Natsu not after what has been going on .Lucy looked at him " Natsu .." she said sounding more like a growl than an actual word . I saw Natsu flinch and get up " Sit down Natsu I'm not letting that food go to waste because of self pity " She said looking at her food before eating .Natsu sat down again and ate .The food was really good but the way that Natsu was eating you'ed think that he was eating Flying Fish again .


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy:

I looked outside the window of Laxus's cabin and was very happy to see that the snow was still low enough and melting for the train to run today as I was leaving for my vacation today .I also felt a little relieved that I was going to get away from Magnolia for a while or a.k.a. Flame Brain .I sighed and I figured it was time to leave and go gather my things .I sorta wanted to stay but Natsu completely ruined the idea and even though Laxus seemed sweet right now but it must be only a matter of time before he closed off again like the last time we worked together .Laxus …well I don't really know what to think of Laxus other than that right now maybe it was good that I was leaving .I felt cold by the window now since a small draft was coming through the window .I sighed once more put on a happy face ,imagined all bad feeling flowing away into the air and I was ready to go .I turned around ready to go home to clean up a bit ,no way was I doing that here with two guys bored and no other clothes to change into but there was one small problem .I must of run into a piece of furniture ,I didn't see what I had bumped into ,because I was suddenly falling over on something sorta soft but firm 'Did I fall onto the bed ' I had closed my eyes involuntarily along with my arms out in front of my face .I then suddenly realized 'Wrong direction for this to be Laxus's bed….Oh shit who did I fall on ' I slowly opened one eye to see I was really close and on top of Laxus " Watch where your going Blondie " he grunted raising an eyebrow at me .I made a small "Eepp" sound and quickly pushed against him to get off with my face defiantly a little cherry . I looked away " U-Um sorry about that ." I said very embarrassed .I waited for a response but not hearing any I looked over to see Laxus deep in thought already standing up 'did he even hear me ' I thought when Laxus looked back over and smirked " Like what you see Blondie " he said and I went rose red "N-n-no get over your self "I stammered and Laxus laughed "Sure seems like it Blondie " he said . " Oh really " I said in a really seductive voice as I leaned against the bed post making sure to show off my curves and ,of course, my breasts .At the same time I purposely messed with my hair a bit and tried to not laugh .I watched as his eyes get big in surprise at my sudden change then seemed to have inner conflict ,oh how I wanted to laugh .I then got up and walked to the door taking special care with my steps " Well I'm going to leave now ,gotta get ready for a vacation " I said fleeing from the room really trying not to laugh " Bye Natsu " I said walking out the door .Yes I did say it nicely ,I may not trust him but he doesn't deserve eternal grudge right ?

I returned to my house and took out Virgo's key "Gate of the Maiden: Virgo" Virgo appeared from a cloud of pink smoke " Punishment time Himie" SHe asked lifting from her bow .I shook my head " No ,I need you to pack a bag for me I'm leaving on a 6 week vacation and you seemed to taken all my clothes ." I said the last part with a bit of a grudge but virgo remained unfazed " I have a bag already packed for you Princesses " She said holding out a light pink suitcase " Um Virgo this don't look like enough for 6 weeks "

"Don't worry princesses I will have another bag for you a week from now "

" Why did you have a bag already packed "

" We noticed that Princess was always leaving on short notice so we all came to an agreement to make pre made bags for Princess from now on "

"Was Loke on this packing team ?"

"Yes princess ,he seemed to of enjoyed it "

" Never give me his bag Virgo "

Virgo disappeared as soon as I took the bag .I sighed thinking of Loke ,perverted lion .I was really scared of what his bag would have in it ,probably lace and everything that was sexy that I owned and probably some stuff I don't own .I looked inside the bag that Virgo gave me and breathed a sigh of relief "Not Loke's " I then zipped the bag back up and went to the guild and about as I was going to yell out my greeting Master was in front of me " Lucy the train is about too leave come on go ,don't want to miss your vacation do you " he said pushing me back out with a ticket in my hand " What about my rent " I said " I will pay it if you leave now " I quickly speed out of the guild reaching the train station in record time and got on .I leaned against the hallway catching my breath " Now just go find a seat " I said to my self .I found an empty compartment that was standard class and smiled ,glad I wouldn't have to awkwardly share one .I was starting to put up my luggage when the ticket collector came in "Miss may I have your ticket " he asked.I frustratedly gave up trying to shove my suitcase up there ,it was just too big and gave the ticket to the conductor .I watched his eyes grow slightly round and give me a questioning look " I'm sorry Miss but this is the wrong seat " I wondered what he was talking about then remembered 'this must be on of those assigned seating trains ' I was sure that my face was a bit pink yet again " I'm sorry sir I didn't realize that this train had assigned seating " I said and he was looking at me like I had lost my mind " No miss you have a first class seat and we wish that the different classes stay within their class until the first 30 minutes are over ,I would accompany you to the 1st class passenger side Miss" he said and I stood there now shocked " Yes ,thank you " I said .

First Class was nice .Well at least that was my first thought .I was escorted to my seat to ,drumroll please , the one the only Sting . I reluctantly sat next to him even though he was fast a sleep since that was my assigned seat and there was no where else to sit. I looked out the window stunned by the view . The city looked so cute with the mountains in the distance and I could smell a slight sea air and all of that with melting snow and a bright day .I couldn't get enough and we were speeding away too soon. I found my self smiling until I saw a lightning bolt shot out of the sky into the forest as well as a large amount of smoke that's when I frowned "What the hell" I murmured and received a snicker "never pegged you to curse Blondie " I blushed and looked over my shoulder and saw that Sting was very much awake but did have a green hue "It just surprised me to see that my friends seemed to be already at and I'm not gone even 30 minu-PERVERT LUCY KICK " I yelled kicking his shinbone glaring in my 'I'm worse than Erza' only then looking up to my eyes finding a little smoke coming off of his hair but very much smirking " Oh really blondie ,as I can tell your the one who's on top of me " He said with a sultry look roving up and down"Eeepp" I said quickly returning to standing position earning a large grin from Sting who's eyes had drifted lower again ."LUCY-" "Just sit down with me lets Talk " he said blocking my foot while making me off balance and grabbed my hand causing me to land on his lap. I felt my face heat up to a shade of red that I didn't think humans could become .I quickly scrambled to get up but arms quickly snaked around my waists and a head on my shoulder "S-Sting l-l-let me go " I said said straining against his arms . I felt him turn his face towards my ear "Would I be that hard to like…Lucy " he said nipping my ear .

Natsu:

I guess that Lucy was feeling better because she actually said good bye to me as she walked out the door but why was she leaving .I truged up stairs after a while of trying to figure why Lucy would leave ,must of been Laxus ,I concluded .Ready to interrogate Laxus I walked into the room only to see a shocked looking laxus who seemed to be fixed on one spot of the room " Oi Laxus " I yelled waving a hand in front of his face who seemed to wake up ,was he dreaming ? He then muttered "Lucy " still not seeming to notice me until a few seconds later .I ended up on my face to the window . " Natsu what were in in my face dumb ass, wayt where is Lucy ?" he mumbled the last part but thanks to my dragon hearing I was able to make it out " You were frozen staring at some place in the room ,took you long enough to come to your senses ,what she do ?Lucy Kick ?" I said rubbing a red bump on my forehead " Natsu who was the first one to go on a vacation with Lucy ?" he asked coldly " Sting I believe ,AND WHY DID YOU HIT ME !" I yelled 'oh wait a second "SHIT " we both yelled running out of the house . I saw Laxus teleport but in a rather big flash of lightning "NO FAIR" I yelled accidentally letting out a large pillar of flames from my mouth .


End file.
